


Like a Virgin

by SasstrianPrissess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: Virginity
The sweetest gift one can ever have, often underrated in modern times, but hell is it ever sexy.





	1. Love, I summon thee

_Blue eyes as crisp as the wide, bright sky and storm-less seas. Blond hair softer than golden silk. Eyes so green the grass grows enviously and the emeralds are hazy with impurities._

Alfred's mouth opens with a soft, strained whine, weeping cock straining in his right fist as his left is cocked almost uncomfortably under a chubby thigh whilst his long fingers barely breached his greedy asshole with sloppy lubricant. A bright, strained blush lit his cheeks and even crept down his pale throat to his chest where the gentle padding of fat perked his nipples into puffy little cones and made his belly barely jiggle as he worked his cock as furiously as he could. He clenched tightly onto his fingertips, spreading his thighs as much as he could, sheepishly displaying himself to the camera and consequently his long distanced boyfriend who watched him with the same breathy intensity.

"Alfred... You're so beautiful, are you close, love?" A soft, British accent crooned through the headphones like a honey sweet aphrodisiac into Alfred's ears and the blue eyed blond answered with another whine.

"Arthuur~"

The Briton grinned, chuckling as he stroked himself in time with his young, American lover. Dawn was barely going peek into his curtains, but for poor Alfred, the lad had to be quiet due to it being in the literal dead of night. Work would come for him in a couple hours, but for now, he prided on doing his best to make sweet love to his precious Alfie over the Skype call.

"Your thighs are trembling, love, it's so cute," he murmured, thumbing the head of his prick every upstroke, "I'm so hard for you, Alfred, I just want to fuck those delicious thighs of yours after I bite them up. What do you think, lad? Want me to bruise your delectable thighs with my teeth?"

Yes, although Alfred was on the heavier side and that at first deterred Arthur from pursuing a romantic relationship (despite that it was the younger who adventured after the older due to a fierce form of puppy love), he was now more than happy to give into the unconditional sort of love that Alfred had given him. Though he had more experience in pleasure and romantic partners, Arthur had found himself in a sort of dry spell that had spanned over a year since his last break up with a Frenchman. Alfred, was very young, by comparison to himself (he at 28 and Alfred at 20), but what more he found himself attracted to was the naivety and purity the blond had managed to maintain into adulthood.

Never been kissed breathless.  
Never been fucked senseless.  
Never been touched sexually.

It was just unbelievably hot and this sort of information never failed to get his blood pumping, that and the cute little whines Alfred let escape only spurned him to jerk his cock harder.

"Y-yeah, oh, fuck, Arthur... Artie, baby please!" Alfred begged, keening a bit loudly before sharply becoming aware of himself and biting back the end of the noise, this made Arthur chide him over the mic.

"Naughty boy, don't hold back your sweet noises," Arthur clicked his tongue, a dark, breathy chuckle following his words, "Let your neighbors hear that you're my cute, little slut, Alfie~"

"Artie, please, I can't!" he whined softly, his blush darkening as his eyes widened with lusty tears. Honestly, if Arthur was questioned then, he'd say his current favorite emotion would be Alfred's virgin embarrassment just on the cusp of an orgasm, "I... I need-"

"Yes, I know, so do I," Arthur hurriedly whispered, nearing his end as well, and he needed to be quick about it since he needed to start the kettle and shower soon after, "Go ahead, love, don't hold back for me. Let me see you cum all over your hand and thighs, Alfred."

No sooner than asked, Alfred tensed, jaw dropping wide as he let out a sort of bitten wail of Arthur's name, his seed splattering a bit on his tummy and squishing out from beneath his jerking fist to spread out to his thighs. His fingers had then slipped from his clenching hole, a soft whine barely picked up on Arthur's side chasing the Brit to his own end as his spunk spilled into a ready tissue with a soft groan. On the screen, he could see Alfred still sprawled out, knees obviously weak with post-euphoria, it was such a glorious sight that he decided to secretly screenshot it and save it to a private folder for his later enjoyment, ah, but the adorable embarrassment if Alfred were to ever see the photos he'd amassed over every call they made together. That would be delicious indeed.

"Mmm, my, my, such a delectable sight you make sprawled out like that," Arthur cooed, relaxing in his own chair after disposing of the used tissue in the waste bin nearby, "I'd be very jealous if anyone else saw this side of you and decided to take advantage, love. You look more than ready for a nice cock to shove up that fat arse of yours."

All of the teasing talk only made the coil of embarrassed arousal tighten in Alfred's belly and the blush deepen upon his cheeks. Although he'd always had body issues (especially concerning weight), he was slowly growing used to the slip-ups made by Arthur since he knew by now, after numerous fights and consolations, that his boyfriend didn't mean it in a bad way, "Sh-shut up!"

"Hmm? Heh, you really are too cute for your own good," Arthur mused, sighing quietly, "still, it's quite late for you, love, and I'll bet you're all tuckered out by now, so clean up as best you can and get some rest. I have to get ready for work." Of course, not that he'd ever admit to wanting to go to sleep then too, but that would have to wait until later.

"Do you really have to go?" Alfred asked quietly, yawning deeply and slowly sitting up to eye his dirtied hand in the dim computer light.

"You know I have to, just like you have your classes," the Brit chided, "You told me you had a test later today so, you know you need to sleep." He smiled fondly at the screen, wishing very much to run his fingers through Alfred's hair and kissed the red stained cheeks, "Tell you what, if you're a good boy until your graduation next week, I'll tell you about your surprise early, how does that sound?"

"Really?!"

Ah, Alfred really was spoiled, and Arthur knew, that the lad had him wrapped around his little finger, "Yes, really, you deserve it for being such a good boy all this time."

Alfred nodded, his heart fluttering madly as his mouth fell into an easy and bright smile, "Alright, oh... Hey, hey, Artie? I love you."

"I love you too, Alfred, good night, love," Arthur replied, returning the smile as his darling American replied with a sweet 'Good morning' before the call dropped, the lad signing off. Arthur followed suit as well, standing up from his chair with a stretch, scowling halfheartedly in the direction of the kitchen as it was time to get ready.

_____________________________________

"Congratulations, Alfred, I'm very proud of you," Arthur grinned, sipping from a nice cup of Earl Grey as he chatted with a very excited Alfred who still sported a small, silver plaque with his listed achievements and a small, thin, leather book of sorts that really housed his diploma. Upon the lad's neck were also a couple medals; these he said were for being top in class, attendance, and a token of being a graduate attendant.

"Me too, ugh, but now I don't know what to do," he sighed, placing the plaque and diploma to the side, "I mean, I know I have to look for a job in my field but...ew, I hate the hunt," Alfred whined, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Now, now, none of that, lad," Arthur reprimanded, wagging a finger and setting his cup down, "Another thing is that I'm surprised you haven't asked me about your surprise. You would have usually attack me for information by now." He was just teasing, because now he knew he had Alfred's undivided attention, "but, you should receive an email with the surprise right about....now."

Sure enough, Alfred's laptop pinged and a small notification popped up and he immediately clicked on it. "A link?" he mumbled in confusion, clicking on the second link and watching a second window pop up, "W-wait a minute you... You're not... You... You got me plane tickets?!"

"Round trip, love," Arthur answered with growing pride, almost preening over the American's trembling excitement, "I sort of set it up for you to leave in three days....you will be mine for a month."

"A month...three days," Alfred repeated, a strange sort of nervousness overtaking his body, very strong butterflies fluttering in his tummy with feathery wings, "I... I need to tell my bro to watch my place.... I need to pack, I-"

"Alfred, Alfred, shhhh," Arthur cooed softly, "I'll admit it's a bit soon, but I just want to hold you... If you'll let me," he whispered, looking meaningfully into the camera, "Truth be told, you don't really need to pack much other than your clothes, everything else I can provide for you. All you would need to do is just say what your preferred bath soap is and I can go buy that tomorrow along with more food since I'm in need of a bit of groceries myself."

"Clothes... Clothes, I can do that," Alfred nodded, "I'll pack plenty of clothes and stuff, um...my lap top. Wait, do I print these out myself?"

"You'd have to, if not, you can just wait and tell the ticket manager at your terminal," Arthur shrugged, "they are in your name after all."

"I see, okay, ah... I'll tell Mattie tomorrow when he comes to visit, then I'll pack and then...yeah," Alfred flashed the Brit a toothy, bright smile, "I...oh gosh, I'm agh!" he waved his arms a bit as if to shake out the nervousness he felt, "I'm so nervous and so excited!"

"I can tell," Arthur chuckled, "not to worry though, I am as well. I...hope you'll like it here, even though there is not much to be entertained with at my home, but there are plenty of sights to see. If you want to wait, I could take you sight seeing on my days off?"

"I'd love that," came the obviously dazed and dreamy response, "I just... I can't wait to finally just... Yanno?" Oh? What was that now? To Arthur it looked like Alfred's thought's had strayed off to the naughty end and the evidence was clear upon the rounded cheeks in a dark pink.

"Thinking such naughty things already, hm?" Arthur teased, leaning forward in his chair, "Still on the other side of the world and you're so horny for me. Naughty boy, bet those fingers of yours weren't enough for your poor arse, hm? You're ready for my cock to take your innocence, I bet that's what you're thinking of right now. It's what's making you squirm as if you have a vibrator inside... Oh, speaking of which," he purred, breaking off his train of dirty talking to get up from his seat and retrieve a special box Alfred had only fantasized about but never had the balls to order, "I got you another gift, love, an actual vibrator, but this one is special... It's designed to be quiet and to rest on that special spot inside of you...the one I plan to abuse and make you cum until you pass out."

This gained a hearty whine from the furiously blushing American, bottom lip sucked upon and more than likely bitten. Alfred's gaze was everywhere Arthur didn't have the toy, he had to calm down, despite that he was already feeling the opening tugs of arousal work to quickly plump up his jean clad member. He wanted that toy inside, wanted to feel it as it made him cum until his balls shriveled while Arthur watched or maybe fucked his mouth, "Fuck..." he whispered, his throat dry as his imagination started to run away to Pornville.

"Yes, indeed, fuck, lad," the Briton smirked as he unboxed it and started licking at the soft silicon, easily throating the toy to the base- the whole length couldn't have been no bigger than 3.5 inches, just enough to reach and stimulate the prostate. "Mmn, and to think this toy will soon be stuffed up that hungry arsehole... I cannot wait to see you with it in."

"P-please don't fuck the toy, Art," Alfred requested meekly, peering into the camera with lust darkened eyes.

"Oh, I don't plan to," Arthur responded after letting the toy pop out of his mouth, a single strand of saliva connecting his lips to the well rounded head, "and that's because I plan to fuck you with it after I fuck you open. There's no way I'm going to spoil your virginity with a silly toy."

"Arthur! Don't say it like that!" came the exasperated response, Alfred's feverish face hidden behind his hands but the fierce red did not escape the Brit. As a matter of fact, the reaction made Arthur laugh hard enough to cause a bit of pain in his side from a stitch.

"I swear, you're too cute for your own good, ahh..." he sighed happily, rubbing at his ribs, "I can only imagine how much cuter you'll be once I get my hands on you and show you the pleasure you've been waiting for. However... Before that happens, I plan to spoil you through touch and kisses, what do you think?"

"That...it sounds okay," Alfred conceded, slowly removing his hands from his flushed face, "b-but it's still embarrassing when you say stuff like that!"

For all of the accusation, Arthur merely smirked, "Text me a list of things you think you might need and I'll see to buying them tomorrow. Good evening, love, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah...night, Artie, usual time," the American nodded, blowing a kiss to the screen and smiling when Arthur did the same before logging off to rest. Alfred would be up for a few hours more, but that was only because he needed to prepare himself for the trip.


	2. Love, I come for thee

_Envious be the birds that will hear this song. Loud and lusty shall their voice sound out from kissed and bruised lips. Ever still jealous is the cloud marred sky from the wind that leaves them to be sullied by experienced fingertips._

“Make sure you stay out of trouble,” Matthew chided, teasing his brother as the sat upon hard, plastic chairs, watching the minimal traffic of people within the local airport mill about as they waited for their flight, “and try not to be such a huge dork.”

“Yes, yes, _mom_ ,” Alfred stressed with a roll of his eyes, grinning as his hands rolled the empty, styrofoam coffee cup between them. He was clearly nervous, this being the first plane ride he'd ever gone on and to meet someone in another country at that, “I'll even remember to wash behind my ears and say 'please' and 'thank you' like a good boy.”

“Shut up,” Matthew chuckled, lightly nudging his brother with his shoulder, “You know I'm just saying it because you have a tendency to forget the basics. You were always like that growing up too,” he pointed out, bringing up a few memories to pass the time, “back then I would be able to back you up or point out your wrongs, but I won't be there to help you once you board that plane.”

“Hmph,” came the pouty response, “and it was only one time you needed to back me up,” Alfred slowly smiled, eyeing his twin from the side, “and besides that, you know that jerk deserved it for picking on you in the second grade.”

“That he did,” Matthew agreed, nodding with a semi-permanent grin upon his lips that only slightly faded as he looked up at the flight board, “your plane is landing.”

No sooner had Matthew spoke than did a peppy voice state over the intercom that flight 925 had just arrived and was ready to be boarded in a few minutes. Alfred sighed again, looking to his brother and pulling him into a one-armed hug once he'd caught his eye. Silently, they departed, Matthew walking as far as the terminal entrance before hugging Alfred tightly one last time and whispering into his ear, “Good luck.” Still, Alfred smiled back brightly, saying nothing but giving his twin a brief salute from the boarding entrance. He turned with a sigh, his breath leaving him as he hitched his carry-on higher upon his shoulder and walked into the plane, quickly putting up his bag in the overhead compartment and settling into the window seat to await take off.

* * *

 

“Bloody hell, I don't think I'll be able to find him with all of these people around,” Arthur mumbled as he occasionally stood upon his toes to look over the heads arriving and milling around for his American. He was starting to get irritated, being jostled himself by the passing people when his phone started buzzing with a call. In his irritation, he almost did not answer it, but a quick glance made him answer it almost breathlessly, “Alfred? Where are you, love?”

“I just came out of the gate...thing," Alfred answered, a sigh of relief hinted just beneath his answer, "My backpack got stuck in the overhead compartment so I was one of the last to leave, gotta head to the baggage claim to get my other bag though."

"Ah, right, stay where you are, I'll come get you," The Brit stated, now pushing through the gradually thinning crowd to meet with Alfred who had let out a breathy, "Okay," before their eyes met.

Immediately, the reaction was an instantaneous slow motion. Both Alfred and Arthur seemed to be caught up just staring at each other that they hardly noticed that they were the last ones standing at the terminal with their phones raised to their ears. Finally, Arthur snapped out of the trance, hurriedly cutting his phone off and stuffing it in his pocket, "Hello, Alfred, love," he stated, a pleased grin upon his face as he approached the pudgy blonde and placed a hand upon his shoulder, "it's good to see you, lad."

"I..." Alfred almost couldn't speak as he dropped his head in an attempt to hide his heated cheeks, "h-hey, yeah," he stammered, fumbling with his phone to shut it off and stuff it into his pocket, “it's good to see you too.”

“And even better that we finally met, eh?” Arthur chuckled, gently shaking the American's shoulder as a pleased warmth ignited in his belly while he watched the unnecessary, but very amusing fire light within Alfred's cheeks. Ah, if it was this easy to make the boy blush, Arthur was going to have a blast of a time playing with him, “come, let's go get your things from the claim and then we can get you home.” The Brit assured as he led Alfred by the arm, his grip very lax in case Alfred felt too uptight and wanted to pull away.

That was what Alfred had slowly but gradually done, Arthur not even needing to look behind to check upon him, and meekly followed behind like a docile puppy. He was extremely nervous, enough to the point of being almost hyper-actively sick; his belly was twisting in fantastic knots that even the multitudes of jittery butterflies were too cramped to move much within the tightening confines. Yet, he stuck very close to the older man and they managed to pick up his suitcase from the conveyor just before it disappeared into the sorting room to make another looping circuit out.

“Just the one bag, correct?” Arthur asked as Alfred kneeled to check and make sure he had everything still within.

“Yeah, just this one and my backpack,” Alfred responded, clearing his throat as he kept his eyes upon his shaking hands. He stood back up, pulling the attached handle so that he could roll it out behind him, “so, err...?”

“I'll take you to my home to leave your things, then I can show you a bit around the few main streets, if you like,” Arthur inquired as he lead the way out of the airport and to the lot for his car, “or we can grab a bite on our way home and then spend the evening chatting about whatever you like. What do you think?”

“Um well,” Alfred stretched out his words, his gaze, which appeared to be having a steady fight with the asphalt, was to Arthur, almost a bit unnerving that the lad would still act like this, but he was quite forgiving as the shyness was very endearing in his opinion, “if it's alright...can we just talk for today? I'm a bit tired from the flight,” he mumbled, biting the tip and sides of his tongue as if to stop himself from speaking some sort of other nonsense through meaningless noise.

“Of course, love,” Arthur nodded, unlocking the trunk of his car to help Alfred load up his bags, “you'll have plenty of time to see England while you're here. Maybe this weekend, I can take you to Wales for a bit of sight seeing in the afternoon, that is, if the weather holds fairly then,” He made a bit of a face, wrinkling his nose slightly as he explained a little, “Quite dreary there when it rains, but it's just fine otherwise.”

“Oh,” Really, in Alfred's opinion, the sky looked just as grey right then but if this was what Arthur considered fair, then he had another thing coming, “looks like it's gonna rain,” he commented, looking up at the sky as if to judge his comment about the weather with Arthur's knowledge.

“As if,” The Brit scoffed with a roll of his eyes, “the sky has stayed like that for a week already, as it hadn't yet rained, then it's not going to.”

“Mm...” Alfred sighed, still looking to the sky as if in doubt, but knowing that Arthur knew better about his own weather than he knew about his own hometown temperature, he left the discussion at that and moved to the right side of the car to climb into it out of pure habit.

This mistake made Arthur laugh out loud, shaking his head as he strolled over to the right side and tapped upon the window, the mirth in his eyes increasing as Alfred blinked astoundedly at the appearance of the steering wheel in his lap. At the tap, Alfred looked to the laughing Brit with an immediate flush of embarrassment before quickly scrambling out of the car. He did his best to ignore the peals of laughter coming from the older man as he hurried to the left side, the tips of his ears burning and the back of his neck prickling as his heart pounded in his chest whilst his stomach knotted terribly. Truly, Alfred felt as if he were about to cry, his head bowed as he stared darkly at his lap.

His hands fisted tightly and pressed against the top of his knees as he grit his teeth before Alfred then felt a pair of arms snake around his shoulders and pull him a bit out of the car. A kiss was pressed to the top of his head as well as a gentle nuzzle given to his hair. Alfred almost felt himself choke, a sudden feel of emptiness as the knots in his belly evaporated and his lungs failed to fill with chilled, muggy air. Instead, the oxygen had been replaced with a warm, masculine scent that was mingled as a cross between an earthy undertone and a nostalgic smell similar to the libraries he once frequented as a small child during the summer for competitive reading programs.

“I'm sorry, love, I did not mean to upset you,” Arthur whispered lowly, holding onto the younger blonde for just a moment longer as he subconsciously took in the smell that was clearly Alfred and some sort of light, but refreshingly clean bath soap-ish scent that reminded the Brit of his early days of summers well spent in another country for plot research and inspirations.

It took Alfred a bit, but he finally managed to croak out, “S'alright,” before he cleared his throat and gently placed his own hands upon Arthur's arm and leaned a bit less stiffly into the man's arms, “I just forgot...”

“Heh, yes,” The Brit smirked against Alfred's hair, “I have to admit, I expected that to happen and had prepared to hold back but I just couldn't. It was a bit more than I had thought, however,” he now pulled away, gently ruffling Alfred's hair and flashing him a cheshire like grin and leaning rather closely to whisper thickly into his ear, “Call me a sadist if you will, but that embarrassed blush of yours did something to me, lad, and I hope you will forgive me if I sometimes push you into feeling uncomfortable if only for my brief pleasure.” His breath was hot, yet he dared to lick the burning tip of Alfred's ear before pulling away with a soft chuckle as he watched the red intensify across the younger man's cheeks.

Indeed, the flushed embarrassment upon Alfred's kissable cheeks made Arthur feel strangely prideful as it was his doing. It was incredible how easily the American turned red at just the slightest effort, whether for good or bad things, and the Englishman just wanted to tease Alfred more, but the reminder of their being in a public place and anything below the belt was very much impossible at the moment, was a bit of a buzz kill. This was why Arthur left Alfred to calm himself during the few short seconds it took for him to close the passenger door and walk around to the driver's side and climb in. A few seconds with them both seated within the vehicle and Arthur started up the car, the radio set to the local pop station that was barely audible, if anything, to just give the silence between them a bit of a background noise to fill the void since Alfred looked very reluctant to speak while his cheeks were still a little pink.

The silence didn't really bother Arthur, yet, it did unnerve Alfred just a little. Despite the fading embarrassment, he had no idea what to say to get the Englishman to speak. Sure, Arthur's words did echo within his mind and make the tip of his ears tingle with remembered heat, but he still wanted to at least have some sort of conversation going just to make his nerves feel a bit less awkward. Luckily, he did not have to think very long as the scenery caught his attention and he started studying everything they passed with an eager eye. In companionable silence, they sat within the light traffic and drove on until Arthur turned into what could be considered a quiet sort of street with a few cars dotted here and there along the strip of sidewalk that lined the front lawns of neat, prim looking houses that sat uniformly on either side of the street.

“Probably a bit more cramped than what you are used to,” Arthur sighed, “but it serves a comfortable purpose.”

“No, no...I like it,” Alfred quickly assured, a small smile slowly growing upon his lips as he looked to the yard of the home they had pulled into, “Wow...your flowered hedges are more beautiful in person.”

“Then come on,” The Englishman assured, leaning towards Alfred and whispering into his ear, “you might like it better indoors.

At the whisper, Alfred's cheeks darkened but he didn't say a word, instead he mimicked the Englishman and stepped out of the vehicle, circling around to the back so that he could get his luggage. However, instead of being handed it, Arthur merely waved him off, carrying it for him to the door where it was then set down so that he could unlock the door, “I tried to get things you would like but I couldn't find the brands that you might use,” Arthur warned lightly, gently pushing Alfred inside and bringing in the luggage afterwards, “but I hope you like it here, other than the minor prep I did for your arrival, everything is as you know from the digital tour I gave you online. Go ahead and look around if you want, I'll take your stuff to the spare room.”

“That's fine,” Alfred nodded, looking around and touching the small, glass baubles that lined a shelf that he'd always wanted to touch ever since Arthur had shown him the display. Indeed, everything was as he remembered from the skype tour, and he was feeling very much at home so far from his own home. However, unlike being at home, he had an edge of nervousness that flickered like a fiery pair of wings in his belly, it was a good sort of nervousness and a fearful one as well. He knew that he came to England for that reason, but at the same time, he started wondering if going on with it would change anything between them. He inhaled deeply, shaking the sensation from himself as he next wandered to the miniature hallway that lead to the other rooms, deciding to see what the spare room looked like.

 

 


End file.
